


Play With Fire

by Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess



Series: Marvel Couples [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess/pseuds/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess
Summary: Peter starts an online dating profile for a school project and it attracts some interesting and familiar faces. But there's a certain one he meets prior to the whole thing that may have already stole his heart long before he realizes. It's too bad he's a sociopathic enemy of Spider man. Peter knows he's too young to really understand what love is; at least that what everyone keeps telling him, but with Quentin it's different. Can he convince Aunt May that it's the right decision and what will Quentin do once he realizes Peter isn't exactly eighteen like his profile states?Don't like underage, don't read. It's a warning tag so be a grown up. There might be additional couples, tags are subject to change so keep an eye out.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Clint Barton/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Marvel Couples [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/632489
Comments: 81
Kudos: 27





	1. Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is just a fun side project I've been wanting to try out since the film. The real relationship between Holland and Gyllenhaal is ridiculously adorable in real life. I've found it very difficult to write during quarantine. 
> 
> Ya'll need something to read!!!!

Peter watched as a girl walked past him hand in hand with a guy in the hallway. He recognized their faces, but couldn't pronounce their names at that moment in time for some reason. He wanted that connection. His hand twitched slightly at his side, feeling utterly empty. It's not that he wasn't attractive, just that he was deathly afraid of intimacy. He didn't know exactly when he'd become that way, but just the thought of taking his clothes off in front of someone made his heart pound. It was uncomfortable when he knew the whole was probably fucking each other…at parties, houses, sleepovers. Maybe he didn't fit in; he was an oddity, he certainly felt it. He wanted to know what it felt like but emotions always got in the way and they always won…every time. He gathered up his textbooks from his locker more roughly than he anticipated and slammed his locker, hating himself for how he was. He didn't know how to change and he wasn't sure if he'd be the same person if he did. He sat down beside Ned in Chemistry II and made a slight joke that neither of them laughed at, but at least Peter gave it a try and appeared like he wasn't on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He took the usual notes and formulas for both his webs and what the class required. He could do the math in his sleep. He looked at the clock on the wall as the second hand dropped down to the 30 position as it swayed slightly, clearly broken. He'd forgotten that the teacher never bothered to fix it. You think that with math somehow, she would have fixed it. He sighed, knowing that the broken clock got to be right at least twice a day. When was he right? Where was Mr. Right? Would anyone suspect him if he were gay. Was he really even gay? He'd never kissed a boy before…or a man…or anyone for that matter. He felt insure and hopeless. He liked a couple others, but they were online and just messages and everything seemed safe, but eventually even that all faded away as he ended up in Queens. He was startled when the bell rang and he was out the door faster than anyone else. He found Mary Jane near the fence waiting for him. He ran towards her, grinning. She eyed him, her brows furrowed slightly and handed him her notebook from Journalism. He had been eager to start their new project on writing together and it would help take his mind off his own failures for once. He had something to do. He tucked into his backpack and went to the little sandwich shop on the corner and grabbed his change, mostly quarters, and set them on the counter as the worker manning the station took his usual order. He leaned back and forth on his heels, eyeing the shelves as he wandered throughout the convenience side of the little shop. He grabbed two kinder bars and eyed the cooler for the right soda.

"Are they any good?" He heard a voice say. Peter looked up in surprise and met a pair of arctic blue eyes. _Oh shit this guy was drop dead gorgeous…._

"Hmm?" Peter felt his face heat up before he could stop it. He looked dumbfounded at the candy bars in his hand.

"Y..yeah. I mean yes. They are." He flushed and kept looking at the bars, unable to meet his startling blue eyes again. He glanced at the counter and realized he'd taken the last two.

"Here…" He held out the bars to him. He could barely make out what he was saying over his own heartbeat. The guy looked rugged with a beard, wavy dark hair, and he was all around absolutely stunning.

"Thank you, one is fine." His fingers brushed Peter's and it was like liquid electricity between them. Peter practically jumped from the sensation. He felt the candy had already started to melt beneath the wrapper as he tried not to stare.

"Peter?" He man smirked knowingly.

"How do you know my name?" He swallowed thickly.

"Looks like you order is ready." He grinned wider, showing teeth. Oh that smile. Peter had to tear himself away. He grabbed his sandwich and left the two pennies on the countertop before almost running out the door. He swore he could still feel those piercing blue eyes on him again. He clenched the strap of his backpack and turned right down the alley.

"Bye Peter." He heard him say from a distance. He sucked in a breath; _how rude of him to just leave like that. shit… umm…_

He turned back and saw the man slipping a bag under his arm, adjusting his scarf from the fall chill that had just barely started to touch down in October. Peter couldn't help himself as he stepped closer.

"I'm Quentin." he grinned at him again. Peter nodded, the candy completely melting in his iron grip.

"I'm P…Peter." He laughed nervously.

"I know." he chuckled. His eyes wandered across Peter's face. He didn't know what to say. This was usually the part when he'd leave because he'd run out of things to say.

"You have a nice evening." Quentin said softly. Peter smiled, unable to stop blushing. God, he wished he could control that. He wished he had confidence to talk like a normal person to people he found physically attractive. He sucked in a sharp breath and walked home.

………………………………………………………………………………………

He poked at the spaghetti on his plate, May knew it wasn't his favorite, but pay day was just around the corner and he didn't have the heart to tell her he hated it. He chewed on the doughy wet noodles and tried not to make a face. How could pizza taste so good but spaghetti didn't? It was a mystery to him. He finished his plate and denied seconds.

"How was school Peter?" She asked. He almost coughed on his water.

"Good, yeah." He cleared his throat and nodded.

"I umm have a big journalism project I have to do for class." He smiled and started to fill her in on the details on how they had to choose a topic and decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing and why. One person would be in favor of it and the other would be against it and see if they could use persuasion to convince one another if they were right at the end of the book and if not, then why? He muddled over details and wondered what subject MJ had even chosen.

"I'm gonna go work on it okay?" He got up and refused to let May take the dishes as he carried them to the sink and washed them. He eyed her watching the political debates on TV. Peter avoided them at all costs. He'd seen what it did to friends. May was already yelling and texting her internet friends everything wrong with it. Peter was in favor of her choice, but he'd never let her know until he was ready for the shirts and buttons…probably never. He chuckled as he returned to his backpack and sat on the bed and unzipped it, curious to know the subject of MJ's choice. He opened the blue leather cover and inhaled sharply.

_Online Dating: Does it help us find The One?_

Peter's heart kicked up. Of course she would choose a topic he knew nothing about. Maybe she wanted to push his boundaries or something. How would he even start looking into this kind of research without getting himself into trouble?

 _Lie…_ The little voice in his head just muttered. No, he couldn't could he? It was just for a social project for his journalism class. He looked up dating sites and his phone blew up with different sites that claimed they were the best. He typed in one he knew would not be attached to his social media page. He knew Match was a serious thing so he avoided that. He flipped through his phone and looked into others. There was a cupid app. He clicked on it and started a profile going. Peter was nervous. He didn't tell aunt May either. He wasn't exactly eighteen but he looked like he could pass for it in just the right light. He wondered if he'd even be allowed to join a site if he put in his real age. Probably not. He clicked a few years back from his real birth year, just in case. I was just for a project. He dug through his closet and found one Rolling Stones tank top and pulled it on. It wasn't exactly his style but Aunt May got it for him in the hopes that maybe when he came to live with her, he'd be cool. He snorted a chuckle at the thought. His heart was racing and he was uncertain of himself but he needed to do this, right? He grabbed a baseball cap and put it on backwards and took a selfie in the mirror. He took off the hat and wet his hair and parted it nicely with a comb and adjusted it and took more pictures. He started adding his three photos and then flipped through his camera roll which consisted mostly of food and weird things he'd seen on road trips and field trips with his friends. He managed to find one of him grinning from ear to ear. Maybe that one where he was himself would be better, but he uploaded all of them anyways. His heart skipped a beat when he had to choose his preferences. A man searching for a…woman? a man? He flushed slightly, mulling over that option. He tapped the blue button and held his breath and waited as it finished loading the rest of his preferences and hobbies. He set the phone down like it was a weapon. He dropped it in his drawer and closed it as quickly as he could, afraid of looking at it. As if he really thought he was going to attract anyone. He didn't think he was ugly, he just didn't think he was that remarkable without the mask.

Maybe he wasn't…He felt a wave of depression wash over him. He didn't like feeling that way, but he ever wondered if Captain America ever felt like that or even Ironman. He'd met Tony a few times. He even upgraded his suit for him. He was the epitome of what a sugar daddy was. Peter felt his face flush slightly. He shouldn’t think that way. No, that was his kind-of boss. Peter groaned as a shudder ran through him. He hated hormones and how everything just happened without his control. He remembered their fight and then somehow everything was okay. He guessed he was more of a father figure to him since he didn't really have any. He grabbed his chemistry book and worked on his homework, knowing Ned would probably have texted him to know the answers to the last three. They took him longer than usual to complete, but he figured it out anyways.

At some point Peter had fallen asleep. He couldn't tell what time it was, but the light in the room suggested it was well past the am. He wiped his face and sat up, groggy and rubbed his eyes. He unfastened his shirt and dropped in the hamper and tugged off the shirt underneath it. He discarded his jeans and everything else and turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. He grabbed his scrub loofa and his shower gel. He ducked under the water and lathered it up and started scrubbing his arms and his chest. He started on his legs and hips. He closed his eyes under the water as he rinsed. He swore he could feel those ice colored eyes on him, almost staring through him. His breath caught in his throat for a minute and he shuddered. He turned the water to the coldest setting and willed away the arousal that sprang up out of nowhere, maybe not exactly nowhere…but he wasn't ready to call it anything. He was just a stranger on the street wasn't he?

Peter turned off the water and toweled off and stared at his reflection. He thought he looked okay. He knew most of the kids at school had already done it. It's not that he didn't want to, he just hadn't found someone he'd trusted enough to do it with. He sighed at his reflection and brushed his teeth and pulled on a clean shirt and new boxers. He pulled his covers on and grabbed for his phone but his fingers just met air. He remembered briefly he'd crammed it in a drawer and tugged it open and pulled in under the covers. The cold metal seeped against his fingers as he tried warming it up by hugging it against his chest. He chuckled slightly, remembering he'd done the same with stuffed animals as a kid and rolled his eyes at the sentiment. He unlocked his phone with a pattern only he knew and inhaled sharply from all the notifications that had popped up while he slept. The dating site had 58 new notifications.

 _No way_ …. he thought. He opened the app and scrolled through all the views and likes. His face heated up as he saw all the attractive guys that were not only attractive, but looking for other guys. He flushed slightly. They couldn't tell he was looking at them, right? He scrolled through them slowly. One guy was much older, but he looked good; definitely the sugar daddy type and he flaunted that on his profile with a few muscle cars and an impressive house. Adrian seemed nice, but he didn't need all the wealth to attract someone, Peter thought. He scrolled to the next one and saw the guy was younger, chiseled and his status was a model. Peter felt like a job like that seemed a bit unbelievable that they would be interested in him. He bit his ip and scrolled through at least 25 profiles. He didn't see anything remarkable. At least not in his eyes. Most of the people used filters or didn't look realistic and they were holding baby lions and petting dolphins. Who really was interested in fake stuff? Maybe at some point it is real, but Peter much preferred photos of them outside or just in front of mirror. He liked the realism of the photos more than what was actually in them. He wanted them to represent themselves on a real level. He sighed and tucked his phone under his pillow and nodded off.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes on a date with Quentin thanks to his less than subtle friend MJ. Too bad he told Aunt May he was staying the night at Ned's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Peter sat down at lunch the next day while MJ grinned at him and stared at him eating. He eyed her as his brow furrowed slightly.

He sucked in a breath and passed her the notes to the different sites.

"So, you're pro=dating sites, hmm?" She grinned.

"Well you were against, not leaving much of an option for me. So yeah….kind of." He added.

"Any luck?" She grinned, scooting right into his personal space.

"Oh…" His face flushed. He didn't know how on earth to tell her that he chose guys instead of girls for his preferences. He bit his lip.

"Who is he?" She grinned, taking him completely by surprise.

"Wh..how?" He stammered.

"I know you a lot more than you think and I'll never judge you for it." She smiled softly at him. He eyed her and leaned in and hugged her. He couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Any lucky first dates?" She grinned.

"N…not yet." Peter chewed his lip.

"Why not just pick one and try it?" She picked up his phone and flipped through his messages. He didn't stop her because he couldn't make a scene. So he didn't. He had no idea who she'd chosen, but he knew her well enough that she wouldn't chose Mr. Mustang for the first date, or would she?

"Who…did you pick?" He stared at her.

"Him." She grinned and turned the phone around. He knew those eyes. He remembered them from the sandwich shop the other day. Quentin…

His mouth fell open in surprise as the sheer likelihood that he'd messaged him and somehow he'd missed it. He didn't know and apparently hadn't checked all of them or he would have remembered seeing that face among the others. He flipped through the messages.

_Hey Peter…Nice to see you on here. Maybe we can get lunch or dinner sometime. Let me know when you'll have time between that hectic schedule. I know how challenging college can be. I know some much better places than that corner shop._

_text me…_

Peter saw he left his phone number at the bottom and blushed redder. He looked at saw MJ texted him back his own number and he looked up at her and winced.

"You gave him my number?!" He half whisper-yelled.

"He did." She shrugged and patted his shoulder with some reassurance. Peter went through the rest of the day in a slight haze. He didn't know what to think. This attractive stranger had his number. He flushed slightly and mulled through the thought of that all throughout earth science and P.E. He stood there and got hit with a dodge ball, unable to hone his senses like usual and avoid the onslaught of dodge ball, but he couldn't stop thinking about Quentin. He gathered up his bag, never being happier than to hear the eighth bell ring as he almost web-slinged to the locker room. He was quick and got to the stalls first and changed fast and got out as the football jocks started in. He was slammed against the wall as a few of them entered the room. He knew not to pick a fight with people that wouldn't stand a chance. They were lucky he didn't have the heart to fight back. It would surprise the hell out of them. He turned down the hall and went out the gates of the school and grabbed a sandwich at the same corner shop, hoping to meet those familiar eyes, but to no avail. He shuffled his way out and slipped the food in his backpack and made his way through the alley, checking to make sure nobody else was near and he slipped off his clothes and into his suit like a well-fitted glove. It was like magic. He felt like he could conquer all his fears with it on. He wove through the buildings until he found the perfect spot and dropped down at an old building just above the train station. He opened his backpack and tore off the wax paper of the sandwich and ate a huge bite. It still was pretty good. He felt his pocket buzz and he grabbed his phone, his heart skipped a beat fpr a second and he read it was another Queens number texting him.

_Hey cutie….Thanks for your number. Dinner tonight? I can pick you up._

Peter's heart dropped and lifted back up. He was going to have dinner with him?! He wanted to. He was nervous, but he started on his way home while stopping a few bicycle thefts. He'd already hatched a plan….a lie really…if he was being honest with himself, but didn't he have to? Aunt May would never say yes to this. He pushed open the door and ran upstairs and changed quickly.

"Hey May, I'm gonna spend the night at Ned's tonight, that okay? We have a big game tournament and it's Friday. You're always telling me to go out and do more." He chided excitedly. He remembered not that long ago, he was doing exactly this, but he was doing everything in his power to convince himself he needed this too.

"Of course you can sweetie. I'd be a bad auntie of I said no!" She laughed.

"I'm having a friend over anyways, so don't you worry about it." She beamed. He nodded and ran back upstairs. Trying to find the perfect outfit. He grabbed a purple button down and some dark slacks and his good shoes. He was hopeful and he even grabbed his cologne too, just in case. He stuffed everything in his backpack, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"What are bringing?" She smirked.

"Oh snacks and other games and the tutorial and maps we made last week." He lied. He wanted to feel bad about it but the thrill of a real date ruled out the guilt burning a hole in his stomach.

he waved bye to her and started texting him to meet in front of the library downtown. He changed in the bathroom and dabbled on a little cologne in all the important places Aunt May told him how last year with his homecoming. He barely remembered it. He adjusted the collar of his shirt and packed the rest away and headed out of the library. His senses picked up an otherworldly sense. He recognized the feeling right away and looked up to see a different pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Hey Strange." He smiled. He pursed his lips and the wizard held out his hand for his backpack.

"What do you need it for?" Peter flushed slightly.

"It'll get stolen tonight." He chuckled. Peter snorted a chuckle back and offered it to him.

"I know you hear this often, but be careful." Stephen whispered softly.

"I will." Peter smiled at him and almost ran to the door. He liked how Stephen didn't try to stop him or tell him what to do. Probably because he already knew it would all end up alright; he saw the future, right? Peter went down the steps and inhaled sharply when he saw a black Audi waiting at the steps and the passenger window rolled down. Peter's breath caught in his throat as he stepped down the last few steps and gripped the handle and grinned at Quentin. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears again as he closed the door and buckled himself in.

"I have a good idea of a place you might like." He smirked wider and revved through the parking lot and swept into traffic like liquid. He felt his arm around the back of his neck as he drove effortlessly, but not reckless. He watched the blackness of the sky start to swallow the clouds in its black silk. It was beautiful. Peter glanced at Quentin; his brow creased into a furrow as he asked him easy light questions like where he'd grown up. What his favorite bands were. It was so easy to talk to him.

"What's your favorite food?" Peter shot back with a grin.

"Easy, steak." He grinned.

"Rare, well done?" Peter retorted.

"Still mooing!" He cackled as they both laughed.

"Potatoes or french fries?" Quentin grinned.

"Always french fries." Peter beamed, feeling so at ease. He felt his thumb brush the back of his neck with a just barely there touch. He didn't think he did touch him, but his spider sense definitely could. He exhaled shakily.

"You okay Peter?" Quentin turned the wheel with both hands this time.

"Yes, just umm haven't dated in a while." He wasn't technically lying. He just hadn't dated ever.

"It's alright I won't bite." He winked at him. Peter's breath caught in his throat again. He felt insecure and nervous, but Quentin was being patient and kind with him. Stephen was probably onto something. He smiled back as the soft blue neon glow of restaurant came into view under the glossy tone of the windows. He turned and Quentin ducked from the car and was already opening the car door for him. Peter's face went red as he looked up, taking his hand in surprise and he felt his warm lips press softly against the top of his hand.

_Oh my God…._

Peter blushed redder then ever as he met his eyes. Quentin was grinning, really grinning as he tilted his chin up and they went into the dining area. He sat down and eyed him across the table and blushed, hiding his face from view and grinned. Quentin pawed at his hand and laughed back at him. It was like he'd known him a lot longer given how easily they clicked. It was just… _right._

Peter eyed the menu and saw there weren't any prices. He usually went by that oh, didn't he have to pay for anything. He had no idea, He didn't even bring a wallet. Quentin raised a thick brow, oh that did something for Peter, he didn't know what, but it gave him a tingle.

"Oh don't you worry about a thing." He smiled as he opened a bottle of wine and popped the top off, pouring a fine glass and setting it in front of Peter. His heart caught in his throat for a minute.

He'd never drank wine before….

He bit his lower lip casually, taking the glass how Aunt May would when she did at her dinner parties and book club meetings. he brought it to his lips and tasted the bitter warm liquid. He coughed slightly, unaccustomed to the flavor, but he cleared his throat and took a slow but deep sip. Quentin eyed him curiously as he sipped his own.

"Are you more of a beer drinker? whiskey?" He grinned wider.

"N…no, just not used to good wine." He wasn't lying, but it tasted awful. He took another smaller sip like his date did.

"So, how are classes at school going?" He folded his hands as he set his menu aside.

"Oh good, the major and all that I'm making sure I get that all cleared up to graduate you know." He shrugged.

"Yeah well work doesn't get any easier when you get into the working world." He snickered as he nodded and mumbled something to the waitress. Peter grinned and enjoyed the small talk.

"Pugs or Doberman?" Peter grinned.

"Pugs, always. They are far more vicious." Quentin laughed. Oh god the laugh was rich and beautiful.

"What do you do for fun?" Quentin eyed him over the slowly draining wine glass as they passed olives back and forth.

"You'll probably laugh, but….videogames." He flushed.

"No way, videogames are fun." Quentin chided. Peter's eyes widened and he grinned as they hashed out some of the best games. Some older ones and early console ones.

"Mario is always a classic, but you can't get past the realism of Red Dead." Quentin grinned.

"Well, the story was so different from the usual ones I've played." Peter added.

"Beyond Two Souls made me cry." Quentin laughed.

"Me too!" Peter covered his mouth as they discussed the merits of Detroit Become Human.

"That one was good." Peter bit down on another olive. Quentin's eyes lowered slightly. Peter swallowed it and chewed his lower lip.

"So, what about Death Stranding?" He leaned his palm on his chin.

"Repetitive, but the story was amazing once you finish the necessary missions." Peter answered.

"Alright…" He smirked.

"What platform?" He added.

"Playstation?" Peter answered it like a question.

"I'll text you my gamer tag and we'll take on the wild west." He grinned. Peter was flushed and excited. He had never played videogames with someone he liked before. It would be something totally different. It was exciting. He was fucking exciting. He surveyed his soft lined grey suit that toned off his broad shoulders and that blue soft knit tie that just set off to match his blue eyes. Could he be any more perfect?

"Peter, you're staring." Quentin smirked mischievously.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. How rude." He flushed bright red and looked down at his wine glass. He took another much larger sip. He felt his face get hotter somehow.

"How flattering if you ask me." Quentin eased his fears of humiliation. Peter's face had gotten redder from the wine, but it was easing his nerves and he didn't want to give that up entirely. His chair felt smooth and warm, like he was curled up in a blanket in the cold winter time and everything was simply perfect. He felt his cheeks hurting from how much he'd been grinning. Before he realized, there was a huge steak and french fries in front of him. Quentin shared a knowing smirk and doused his in A1 sauce. Peter shared the sauce and cut into his steak and dabbed it in the sauce and tasted the soft tender meat. It was so good. He didn't remember having steak this good anywhere else before.

"Thank you." He mumbled between bites as he enjoyed his dinner, but he found he couldn't finish more than half of it. They'd already polished off a bottle of red and the second was more than a third gone. He didn't know how much he'd drank of it, but he hoped it wasn't as much as he thought.

"So, what's a sweet guy like yourself doing on a dating site?" Quentin eyed him as he took a bite of his meal.

"Well, it was actually…" He paused, almost admitting the truth.

"I'm tired of being single, so I'm kind of testing the waters, you know?" He beamed at him.

"That's nice, I was having second thoughts until I saw a familiar face." He grinned and pointed at him with his fork.

"Seems kind of funny how easy it is to just talk with you." He admitted. Peter flushed slightly and smiled.

"I've been on the site a while and all anyone seems to want is a hookup, and I'm just not the type, you know?" He dug his fork across his plate and folded his hands, enjoying the conversation.

"Well, I'm kind of the same. I'm deserving of someone that'll take their time, you know?" Peter grinned.

"Well, I'm a patient man." Quentin grinned and took a sip of his water. Peter blushed hard at the comment and looked down at his food and tried to focus on not wondering what his hands would feel like against his cheeks, down his chin…chest…. _fuck…_

Peter coughed on his soda as Quentin asked something, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry. Went down the wrong way, what did you say?" Peter looked up, trying to maintain some type of composure.

"I said it's starting to get late…when's your bedtime?" He chuckled.

"Oh…" He laughed and went redder.

"I'm just kidding, you just look young I guess." Quentin joked. Peter shrugged it off, trying not to feel too guilty, he'd never had this much fun in his life; okay, maybe that wasn't true, but he never felt more free except when he wore the mask. This wasn't Spider man being free, this was Peter Parker…He grinned at the thought.

"It's past nine, you wanna head out?" Quentin smirked. Peter nodded and folded his napkin, dusting off his slacks. Quentin took the check and closed it before Peter could manage a glimpse of the number at the bottom. He led him out the door into the crisp cold evening. Peter shivered slightly and he felt Quentin's coat drape casually across his shoulders, echoing the warmth of its owner. He flushed and whispered a thank you and he felt a warm hand guide him gently to the valet where his car was brought up. Peter grinned wider, the wine clearly having an effect he didn't quite know the lasting effects of. He eased down into the warm seat and sighed with a grin and gasped at Quentin.

"I know, right?" He chuckled back and wiggled in his driver's seat. Peter laughed loudly and covered his mouth trying to subdue it, but it only caused them both to fall into a fit of laughter. Peter didn't quite realize the point where he'd leaned on his shoulder, sighed contently. Lights blurred around them as rain pattered against the shimmering dark windshield. He could hear soft subtle music flowing through the radio. It was soft, moody, and romantic. The sudden realization that he wasn't supposed to be home until the next morning….afternoon? dawned on him.

"I told my roommate I was spending the night at my friend's house." Peter muttered. Quentin glanced over and laughed.

" So, do you want some coffee?" Quentin smirked at him.

"Sure." Peter nodded and discreetly watched his fingers flex across the gearshift. A warm shudder ran through him and he chewed his lip.

"What is your roommate weird if you show up early?" His brow furrowed. God he looked so hot when he did that.

"N…no, just he has his girlfriend over…you know." Peter lied, but maybe Aunt May technically did have a friend over, he had no idea and he didn't want to know either. 

Before he knew it, they were in front of an unfamiliar house. He could only guess it was Quentin's. It was in an upscale neighborhood, the kind where he and Ned used to go for Halloween when they were little, they always gave the best candy. Peter grinned at the thought. He opened the door and Quentin smirked as he walked up the brick pavement. The interior was beautiful. Washed muted grays were across the walls and pops of black, silver, and navy stood out with pillows on the couches, paintings and even those fake decorated vases.

"It looks like pottery barn in here." Peter snorted a chuckle. Quentin cackled a laugh. Peter couldn't help but grin wider.

"I'll get you a cup." He started towards the kitchen. Peter sat down and eyed the room and saw at least five consoles neatly tucked away and he dove down and started looking through his games.

"Oh wow you have all the good ones." He grinned eyeing the cases. He saw a terabyte drive nestled beside the ps4. He admired the purple controller and found a red and even a translucent one.

"This is a nice setup." He grinned as Quentin set a warm cup on a coaster beside him.

"You seem like a cream and sugar kind of guy." He snickered as Peter took a long slow sip. It was warm, nutty, and sweet…exactly like the coffee shop by the library.

He crossed his ankle and watched Peter rise and sit beside him.

Peter could he a soft chuckle leave Quentin as he looked through the different titles on the TV.

"Here." He handed him a controller and they started a few rounds of Black Ops, then switched to Halo, then Resident Evil. It got to the point where he didn't know when one game started and another one ended, but the fact that it was him on the other side of him, was the best part.

Peter's eyes drooped slightly, he had no idea when he fell asleep but it was warm and felt amazing. He just didn't know what would happen once he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating the tags later today as well as ideas come to me. :)


	3. I Ride The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin can't help but keep his hands to himself and Tony confronts Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've made a couple tag changes and Illuminated and Extremis are both connected into this story, but they can all be read apart from one another. They take part in different time frames as well. Illuminated takes place after Dr. Strange while Play With Fire takes place after Homecoming/Civil War and Extremis takes place after End Game. All the stories share the same timeline...

Peter inhaled deeply and stirred a little. The light in the room was still dark, signifying that it was still night time. Or early enough before the sun came up. He turned and felt a weight against him; warm and inviting. His face got hot with the realization that he'd fallen asleep on the couch in a stranger's house…a very hot stranger at that. He bit his lip and snuggled closer as a deep but soft groan left Quentin. The noise was like pure heat and it went straight between his legs and his huffed softly. He could feel Quentin's fingers tighten around his hip. God it felt amazing to be held by someone. It was like he'd never gotten to experience what it felt like and now that he did, he didn't ever want it to stop. The subtle half awake noises were like silk dusting against his ears. Sound had a whole new meaning to him. He felt suddenly awake and like his body was on fire underneath him. He swallowed thickly, he needed to go to the bathroom; maybe…it was a lie. He had a raging hard on. Being pinned under this ridiculously attractive man was…oh fuck. Peter muffled a noise against his shoulder and shook slightly. He heard another soft murmur from him and he shifted his weight just enough so his hips were flush against his thigh. Peter let out a soft sigh of relief without realizing it. He gasped softly as those pale impossibly blue eyes met his in the slice of moonlight filtering in from the window lit the room up just enough to make out his chiseled features. He could feel his heartbeat race in his ears as Quentin's eyes searched his and he smirked at him. Peter smiled nervously back and before he knew it, the space between the closed and his warm lips pressed against his. He could feel the prickle of his facial hair was almost like a shock against his cheeks and chin. He pursed his lips together and he felt his fingers rest against the back of his head gently. Quentin pulled back slowly, brushing his lips against his lower lip before pulling away with a soft smile. Peter huffed noisily and grinned like an idiot against him, causing Quentin's smile to widen even more.

"You liked that?" He smirked at him. Peter nodded and he leaned in and kissed him again. He felt his tongue run across his lower lip and he parted them. The feeling of someone else's tongue against his was foreign and weird, but he liked it. He tentatively darted his tongue out and felt the warm smooth edges of his teeth. It was so hot and wet and just…Quentin pulled back with a slight gasp.

"Did you just bite me?" He mused. Peter huffed and started to stammer and Quentin pressed a finger to his lips and he went quiet and nodded. He coaxed a hand through his hair and Peter blinked slowly and leaned against his touch. Quentin's gaze darkened slightly, but he was smiling. He brushed his thumb across his lower lip and Peter touched it with his tongue eagerly. The slight taste of salt and hazelnut from the coffee hours ago was barely there.

"Fuck Peter." Quentin whispered as he shuddered against him. He shifted his hips forward slowly and Peter felt a shock of heat ripple right through him. He could feel everything between his legs throbbing with heat. It was so strong he could feel each pulse even…he lifted his own hips just enough that a throaty gasp left him and Quentin buried his face into his neck and he could feel his stiffness against his thigh. It felt so fucking good. Peter sank his fingers against the exposed skin of Quentin's back slowly, tracing circles and little patterns that made a groan rise out of the man above him. Peter purred against his cheek as Quentin's hands coasted slowly down his hips, tracing barely there lines that felt like fire.

"Oh shit." Peter huffed, feeling a hot wave nearly engulf him from the hot sensations of the other man's fingertips. He squirmed underneath him and Quentin's tongue trailed along his neck and Peter's hips rocked upward hard and a sharp moan left him. His hips canted upward as a ragged gasp left him and Quentin stilled above him. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, cheeks, all over his face as Peter slowly started to come back down to him. His eyes suddenly felt too heavy and Quentin was coaxing little soft noises from him as he curled inward. He ran his fingers slowly through his hair and grinned to himself. His slacks were tented, but he'd address that at another time as he marveled over the fact that his mind was going a mile a minute. Peter was a virgin. Everything about him screamed that. He blushed at every comment, every touch. It was impossible not to miss. His kissing needed practice but his moves were all based off instinct. He hissed softly and carefully eased off the couch, like he knew he was capable of breaking him if he wanted to…he could. Part of him wanted to know the sound he'd make if he did. He shuddered at the thought and covered Peter with a down throw. He tucked the blanket at his sides and Peter smiled in his sleep. Quentin exhaled shakily as he made his way to his room and dug out a clean sweater and his smallest pair of jeans and laid the folded clothes neatly on the chair by his bed. He tossed all his clothes in his basket. He glanced in the mirror at himself and saw scratches at his hip that stretched across his lower back. They stung as he traced his fingers over them. A soft hiss left him as a thrill caused him to shudder. He turned on the shower, gripped himself tightly and pressed his forehead against the cool tile and jerked himself off slow and hard. His heels dug into floor as he growled under the water, muting out his gasp as heat mixed with water under the faucet. His body shook slightly as he sighed with relief as he lathered with his body wash and ran it through his hair. He rinsed quickly and toweled off. He eyed himself in the mirror again as he wiped a streak of clarity across the fogged up glass. He grinned; he'd relish Peter's first everything was his, and his alone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a pair of briefs and a white shirt. He opted for a pair of grey joggers and tugged them on. He made his way back to Peter and eyed him sleeping. He suddenly understood how wolves felt watching the sheep, oblivious in their little pen. He sighed happily and slipped a hand underneath Peter's shoulders and cradled him carefully against his chest as he carried him to his room. God, the kid was a heavy sleeper. He mused at the idea of that too, shelving it away for later. He untucked the quilt and set him against the memory foam. Peter made a muffled noise, but didn't wake as Quentin smirked to himself as he eased under the covers with him. He slid his hands across his hip and pulled him against himself. He inhaled the salty scent of him; the faint scent of sex still clung to him. Fuck he was so warm and soft. Quentin hadn't slept so soundly in what could have been months.

………………………………………………………………………………

Peter stirred the next morning and yawned, stretching as he looked around the unfamiliar room. He recognized the silver and blues….his eyes…his hands and oh fuck. He lifted the blanket and felt the uncomfortable heat of what happened last night. He felt mortified, but as he looked around, suddenly realizing the only clothes he had were the ones that were ruined and the ones in his backpack that Stephen took from him last night. He looked around and saw a folded outfit and got up. There was a little soap bar on top of it. He got up and took everything to the bathroom and closed the door. He slipped off his shirt and unzipped his slacks and crammed them into a corner and turned on the shower. He saw Quentin's soap and opened it, taking in the fresh salted spicy scent. It was ocean-scented and Peter cooed at the smell of his man. He washed himself with it and grinned, loving that he smelled like him now. He grinned, bathing himself in the scent of him. It was like some kind of baptism of love….He stilled and shrugged. He didn't have to share the extent of his feelings; that was okay really. This really was his first love and it was okay to just let himself fall into it. It never felt so comforting and soothing in his whole life. He washed his hair and grabbed the slightly damp towel and breathed it in. He beamed and shuddered as he breathed in against the soft fabric. He blushed and hugged it tighter. The faint scent of bacon hit him and suddenly he was starving. He grabbed the sweater and pulled it on and tugged on the briefs…oh shit, these were his. He grinned, knowing he wouldn't return them. He slid on the dark joggers and looked for his clothes, but they weren't there. He got up and followed the delicious scent. He looked up and saw him setting the table with bacon, pancakes, and eggs….toast. He could cook too; Peter really could have it all, couldn't he? He grinned and dug right in. Quentin folded his hands and eyed him curiously, but the hint of amusement on his face was contagious. He grinned finally as he started setting his own plate.

"Worked up an appetite, haven't you?" He mused. Peter nodded as he ate a forkful on pancake and egg. They ate over muffled chatter and Peter loved every second of it. They cleaned up together and Peter insisted on helping and Quentin washed the dishes. He dried them. Peter inhaled in surprise as Quentin leaned in and kissed him softly. He huffed in surprise and pressed his lips against his, following his lead this time. He had a good four inches on Peter and he loved that. He beamed and grinned against his lips, causing a chuckle out of Quentin too.

"You're so adorable…and hot." He added, making Peter blush. The day coasted by without him realizing it. Before it was past noon and he flipped through his phone and saw May texted him.

_Hope you're having fun! Text me later. Love you._

Peter grinned and tapped a quick response.

 _It's awesome! Can I spend the rest of the day here? Love you too!_ He grinned and pocketed his phone. It buzzed a second later and he grinned wider. They ended gaming part of the day and then had hamburgers at a dive place just outside the city. They took his Ducati and Peter felt so amazing hugging onto him as the rode through the city back roads. It was intoxicating the rushes of love and joy he got as he clung to the warmth of him.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Monday didn't come soon enough and he dreaded it. He didn't have the heart to answer MJ's messages because he didn't know what to write to her.

"Hey." She sat beside him at lunch and didn't question him about his lack of a response.

"So what did you do this weekend?" She grinned at him.

"I slept with him." He whispered.

"What?!" MJ squeaked in surprise.

"I mean I fell asleep with him. Like we fell asleep together. I forgot I told Aunt May I was staying the night at Ned's and we played videogames and ate hamburgers and rode his motorcycle. It was magical." He beamed excitedly. Feeling a rush of giddiness wash over him. They discussed everything from first kisses to what it would be like to live with him. Peter imagined everything. Shopping with him would be fun. He'd press against him while handing him items, drive him wild, then crashing through the front door unable to keep their hands off each other while the groceries would be left on the floor, long forgotten. They'd bake cookies in the winter time, make messes and kiss chocolate off each other's cheeks and of course…make as much love as they would cookies. Peter muffled a soft sigh as he grinned to himself, relishing the subtle nodes of euphoria his mind produced at the thought of Quentin Beck. He texted him back this morning.

_I have a few classes left, but then I'll be done in a few hours._

He grinned and the number of X's and O's Quentin left. He got up and headed the parking circle where Happy usually picked him up for the last 3 periods where he'd work for Tony doing work for his internship. He insisted on it for his resume, but they both knew he'd be working for him in no time. He sat quietly in the back and grinned at his phone as he texted Beck the whole way there and Happy yelled orders into his own hands-free driving setup. Peter was actually relieved for the privacy screen this time. He grinned at the selfie Beck sent. He was in an office-like setting and wore a deep blue blazer with a clean cut white button down. He looked amazing and those eyes seemed brighter and intense. His brow was furrowed, but he was almost pouting. Peter held up his own phone and grinned into the camera and attempted the same pout like expression, but he couldn’t capture the same amount of prowess as Beck. He opted for something different and made a little begging puppy face at him instead and then took a grinning one right after. He sent them both before he had the chance to regret it. His heart raced as he waited for a reply.

_Fuck…That is the cutest face I've ever seen. Just you wait until you're mine again…_

Peter blushed at the response. He was on cloud nine by the time he reached the Stark building and made his way up the usual elevator. He grinned at the buzzing in his pocket and sat down, attempting to look normal, but the blush on his face wouldn't go away. He sat down at his usual spot and started on the different formulas that only Tony trusted him with. He sorted through and started through the harder ones with ease, but found himself getting distracted from another buzz from his pocket. He smiled, taking out his phone and glanced around before peeking at it.

Another selfie, but his shirt was open halfway down and he was winking. Peter felt a hot flush wash over him as he grinned wider. He'd have to sneak in the bathroom to take one like that. He saved the photo, but hid it in a file titled homework on his smart phone. He set it face down and started working again.

Maybe he was too oblivious to notice a shadow closing in behind him, his mind was indefinitely elsewhere.

"You're not eighteen." Tony mused, planting a hand on either side of him across the desk.

"Please don't tell!" He huffed and turned too quickly, mashed his cheek against Tony's as he stiffened slightly. He raised a brow over his blue frames and relinquished the left hand and opted to sit on the desk on his right side instead. His arms crossed as he waited for an aswer that Peter had no idea how to give…or even what to say.

"You…are…not…" He eyed him and pocketed the blue frames,

"Eighteen." He whispered low.

"I know that, it's just for a school project." Peter retorted, memory suddenly finding him.

"You're a shitty liar Pete." Tony countered.

"How would you even know I was on there…" Peter looked up at him and crossed his arms, mirroring Stark's movement. The man's eyes visibly narrowed.

"Only men looking for other men can see each other on there." His voice cracked slightly; he hated when it did that, but somehow that gave his words more effect somehow.

"What I do in my free time is not your concern Parker." He clicked his tongue.

"Don't try and change the subject. I saw that little puppy dog face on there and how many messages did you get?" He raised a brow. Peter was mad at him. He wasn't his father. He didn't have one anymore, but somehow that gave Tony a right to take that place?

"Y…you're not my dad." He whispered. Tony's face heated slightly as he took in those words.

"I know what a shitty father is like, but in the end you just remember the good stuff…so let's just cut to the chase. Delete the account or Aunt May will have to see her sweet boy trafficked like new eye candy in Vegas." He huffed. Peter flipped open his phone and scrolled to the site and deactivated his account and glared at Tony.

"There." He huffed.

"Doesn't sound like a school project Parker." He whispered low.

"It was, I just…I don't know what I'm doing." Peter admitted. Tony pulled up a chair beside him and eyed him.

"The first time is definitely important. It's meaningful….it's supposed to be special. If you do, make sure it's with someone that is important and special to you. It's not exactly like a fairytale, but the emotions can get the best of you. They can take over everything if you're not careful." He added. Peter's eyes widened at the truth of his words. He hadn't expected this level of honesty from Tony Stark of all people.

"I….I'm a virgin." He whispered, eyes slightly watering. He wasn't sure why.

"I know that Pete. What I mean is you make sure that nobody just takes that. You share that gift with someone special. You can really only give it once and if any of those guys know that you're still innocent, they sometimes take that like it's a trophy or something. So, you make sure that it's the right move and the right person that you trust to teach you all that fun stuff." Tony adjusted papers on the desk.

"S…So it's okay though right? Does it hurt?" Peter felt his face heating up at the words.

"Depends on how they take care of you." He shrugged.

"Maybe another virgin would be good for you." He offered.

"Or someone experienced, that knows what they’re doing….right?" He blushed harder and chewed his lower lip. Tony's face reddened slightly.

"Of course, just don't let them know right away that you are." His tone thickened slightly as he cleared his throat.

"You don't mean me, do you?" Tony glanced at him and Peter's face went scarlet. He wouldn't lie about the fact that he'd entertained the idea of him and his boss. Wasn't that everyone's fantasy at some point?

"N…no." Peter covered his face.

"Oh good." Tony sighed in relief and Peter looked up, less mortified and then Stark laughed. Peter grinned as he felt his arm hug around him.

"I'll break his legs if he hurts you." Tony whispered in his ear. Peter rolled his eyes and laughed. He was happy to have some guidance from someone he hadn't expected it from. He tapped a few notes to remember for later when he'd need it. He finished up at work and he already got the notification of Tony's under the table payment. Interns were not supposed to get paid, but Tony insisted he needed better lunch money. Probably not thousands, but Peter was saving it for college and Aunt May knew, she trusted him and even helped him set up the whole thing. It was exciting, but he was still hoping his skills and good grades would get him into MIT just like Stark. He gathered up his things and headed out the door and almost ran right into Tony. He was warm, just like Beck. Peter stilled and looked up at him apologetically.

"Don't…give me that look ever, okay?" His brow furrowed slightly,

"Second, use it to your advantage okay? Lastly, be careful….tell me where you are when you decide on the whole thing alright." He whispered. Peter hugged him tightly and sighed softly against him. He felt his arms close tentatively around him. Peter grinned wider against his shoulder as a chuckle left Tony.

"If Aunt May knows, you're dead…if she knows I know…I'm dead." He shrugged.

"And my little side project stays between us…understand?" He muttered lower.

"I'll never say a word." He huffed softly.

"Good. See you tomorrow night." He closed the door behind him and drove him home. Peter smiled at the lights whirling past them in the car. It was reminiscent of the weekend of magic he had. He checked his phone and saw just teeth bared and his lower jaw showing in the photo. His heart kicked up a notch as he hid it quickly from view. Oh Quentin Beck knew how to tease. Peter was hoping that maybe he could be as convincing. He got out at his house and went up to his door and hugged Aunt May as they sat down to tacos, one of his favorites. He loved the carne asada as he helped her cut up the cilantro and onions. They ate together and discussed how school and work. So far everything went smoothly. He eyed her and she seemed to avoid his look for a minute. Was he second guessing his thoughts?

"You okay?" He asked over his taco dripping lime juice across his plate.

"Yes, just some work stuff. Been working with umm Pepper and just had to get through some applications for you. All that busy work never seems to end, but that's alright." She smiled. He nodded as they finished up and he insisted on cleaning and then hopped up to his room to finish the homework he gave absolutely no attention to during the day. He sighed through Chemistry, raced through Earth Science and read all the material for ELA. He wrote a few entries for his journalism course and packed everything away neatly. He grinned and grabbed his phone. He tugged off his shirt and made his way to the bathroom. He stilled and saw a package sitting on the edge of the counter with a kiss mark on the paper bag.

"Tony." He muttered and opened it, knowing their common ritual of dropping off secret packages by drones or whatever type of machinery Stark decided on for the night. He pulled out light blue lace and gasped.

"No…" He huffed and flipped it over. It was some kind of onesie, but it was less curvy and more linear shaped. He saw a little note taped to the inside of the bag.

"Make him work for it." -T.S.

Peter laughed. Clearly there was more as he pulled out a pair of baby pink cheeky lace underwear. There wasn't a size tag, so these were probably custom designed. How on earth he managed to get this all done within an hour was more magic than Dr. Strange could probably conjure. He stepped out of his jeans and tried on the blue one first. It felt different, but he felt sexy in it. He blushed and smiled at himself. He leaned over and took a picture of his backside. It surprised him how the lace hugged his cheeks so perfectly. He took a picture from above and then tried on the pair of soft pink panties. Did that make Tony a Sugar Daddy? He mused at the thought. He didn't do anything for them, so technically not. Maybe he wanted to help him build his confidence because he certainly felt ready for anything wearing these. He took another picture from behind and widened his legs so he could see his legs went completely horizontal with one another. He chuckled and almost tumbled off the counter trying to take the last photo. He looked through them, uncertain about sending any of them just yet. He took one more of just his hip with a little bit of lace peeking above the natural curve of his hip. That would get him for sure. He took another picture of his lips and sucked softly on the lower one and sent it along with the suggestive hip photo. He sat down and mentally panicked, like he usually did when he sent a photo. But he heard his phone vibrate and ring. He clicked the green button as quickly as he could and held the phone up to his ear. He could hear a hitched breath on the other end of the line.

"Peter…" Quentin huffed,

"Are you wearing those right now?" He hissed softly. Peter's face erupted red.

"Yes." He barely managed out a soft whisper.

"I'm so hard right now." He huffed. Peter grinned wide and locked the bathroom and cradled the phone closer to his ear. He could hear rapid breathing on Beck's end and he flushed slightly and pressed a hand between his own legs.

"Do something for me?" Quentin huffed. Peter nodded.

"Y…yes." He whispered.

"Dip that hand of yours into those panties and close your hand around yourself slowly." He muttered. Peter reached down and shuddered at the soft groans coming from his phone. Quentin was louder than he thought as he muffled a soft gasp into the phone as he started touching himself at the same time.

"That's it Peter, nice a slow, don't overwhelm yourself." Quentin fucking purred his name as Peter gasped in surprise at the effect his voice had on him.

"Mmm…I wanna see those panties." Quentin whispered huskily against his ear. Peter snapped another picture and sent it.

"Fuckkk." His tone deepened as Peter heard subtle slick noises.

"Here." He huffed and Peter looked down and saw that his shaft was pale but it looked almost purple at the tip as thick veins wrapped along the sides of it.

"Oh fuck." Peter gasped as his hand jerked forward sharply and he muffled a cry against the screen, struggling to keep the phone steady as he heard an almost growling noise on the other end that ended in sharp low gasps as Quentin's baritone broke slightly. Peter couldn't believe he'd just did that. He just had fucking phone sex and somehow he'd have to thank Tony without giving away details. He grinned and eased into the bathtub and turned on the water.

"Oh you're all dirty now, aren't you?" Beck hissed softly. Peter grinned and hugged his legs against himself.

"Y..yeah." He cooed.

"You have a relaxing bath. I'll call you in the morning beautiful." He purred back.

"Okay…goodnight." Peter blushed and clicked the red button and settled back into the water and set his phone gently on the towel.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Quentin shuddered as he stared at the photos Peter sent. He was going to pull this kid apart. He couldn't wait, but he wanted to relish every second of it. He wanted Peter to love every second of it as well. He would claim every inch of that soft pink skin. He shuddered and cleaned himself up and washed in the shower. He sat down at his desk and leafed through the files of his cloaking technology he was working with Stark with. He wasn't fond of him. He certainly felt that his loyalties should lie elsewhere, but the party life never really left Tony, now did it? He sighed as he flipped through his dissertation and worked on the footnotes. He slipped off his frames and lit a cigarette, thinking of those soft pink thighs and he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy....ENJOY!!!! bwahahaha I can't wait to work on the next chapter.


	4. I Light the Match To Taste the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin finds out Peter isn't eighteen like his profile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tag says under age so...whatever. I have no remorse writing this chapter. None of you care, it was in the warnings yeah...good okay then. So yeah Peter is not eighteen and Tony has made that obvious, but what will Quentin do?
> 
> I updated relationship tags again...whatever I don't care. The main couple is what's important anyways. This story is no longer tied to the other two, but it's own thing. But its growing into a much bigger connected story so yeah.

Peter sighed through his evening ritual of getting ready for bed, his homework wasn't done yet. He'd had the most incredible bath he'd ever taken in his life. He blushed and grinned at the idea and his phone pinged. He would be lying if he wasn't disappointed to see the message was from Mary Jane and not… _him._

Peter read it and saw she sent him all the answers to three of the assignments and he almost jumped up for joy. Thank fucking god….He grabbed his assignment sheets and filled them out as quickly as possible with a dark chuckle. MJ was his hero. He completed them all within ten minutes and closed his books and only needed to focus on one assignment…science and it was his favorite. He soared through it with flying colors and enjoyed doing the different calculations with apparent magnitude and determining the distances between the stars and even the light speed equation. He finished the assignment in six minutes. He grinned and put it away too and sent her the answers back, knowing that was her most difficult class and the workload was heavier, but it was easier for him and it just…worked. He smirked and gathered up the lacy panties from the bathroom where he hid them under a towel and carried them like precious treasures to his drawer. He scooted over his boxers and hid them in the soft lined box that was in the bottom of the package. He covered them with his regular underwear and hid the pair that Quentin gave him. Somehow they were even more important to him than the others, but they didn't set the other man off like the lace did. He smirked, imagining what other pictures he could take later on. He was so tired and wrung out from the day. He felt his phone buzz against his forearm as he attempted sleep. His heart picked up as he saw it was a call and not a text.

"Hey…" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hey cutie." Quentin whispered back at him, but it sounded lower and much hotter. Peter thought. He smiled, blush heating up his face to the point where he wasn't sure when his heart would just give out with cardiac arrest already.

"You looked amazing in the pictures." Quentin kept on,

"And you sound…" Peter could have sworn he heard a soft hiss. He grinned stupidly huge and pulled the blanket over himself.

"Amazing…just…fucking perfect." He whispered. Peter could hear the smile in his tone.

"I think you sounded amazing too." Peter flushed at talking that way. His tone was lower from trying to keep quiet, but somehow he felt like it was also more sexy; judging by how Quentin responded with a low hum and a chuckle, it did the job.

"So how did your day go?" He asked. Peter sat up slightly, the blanket sliding up off his face.

"It umm…went well. School was boring as usual, but it got better after." He chuckled and got all red-faced again.

"Did it now?" Quentin purred into the phone, causing a tremor to run down Peter's back, making a tingle between his legs.

"Are you hard?" Peter barely managed above a whisper before he could even stop himself from saying it. He almost didn't feel like himself when he spoke the words. He felt primal, almost predatory as he asked the question.

"You know I am just thinking about you." His voice came out firm, ready and oh so deep. Peter almost squeaked at the response.

"Yeah?" It came out a half whisper, his voice trembled and he could hear it, but Quentin remained steady and firm, as he always had in the situations where Peter wouldn't know what to do.

"Oh yes Peter…" and right after that he purred at him. He fucking purred and it made Peter just as hard and he grinned as he gripped himself under the sheets.

"You touching yourself now?" Quentin purred once more and it sent another thrill through Peter. He had no idea how much more intense that voice made him get there quicker.

"Y..yes…I…I am…" He whined out just above a whisper. Quentin shuddered at the desperation in his tone, almost tempted to tell him how to touch himself back there, but he'd robbing himself of the opportunity to teach him with his own hands.

"Good…beautiful, now just close your fingers around it slowly and run your thumb across the tip." He huffed, mirroring the same movement as he instructed Peter to do so. A soft whimper and throaty pants told him that Peter indefinitely doing exactly just that.

"Good boy." Quentin whispered and Peter gasped, Quentin stilled like he'd been startled, he knew instantly Peter had already finished. The younger was quick when Quentin ordered him around, it was indefinitely hot. He hissed long and low, attempting to keep his breathing even, but he was failing. Apparently, Peter could a lot better than he anticipated.

"Are you still…doing it?" Peter whispered. Quentin almost chuckled from how normal his "dirty talk" was and he almost nodded in response and instead a stuttered "yes." had left him.

He could hear the bed squeak as Peter probably sat up.

"Tell me something….anything." Quentin left it to him this time. It took the longest few seconds until Peter finally whispered, but it sounded shaky and unsteady, which made it so much hotter to Quentin, confirming all his delightful suspicions.

"I'd kneel on my soft legs in f…front of you and take you in my mouth, I..d..don't think you'd fit, but I'll see how much I c..can take." Quentin grinned like a fool as Peter tried his best. It was so cute.

"I don't think all of will fit Peter, what will you do then." He mused, still moving his hand in slow strokes, but his grip was getting tighter.

"I umm…I would push it in my cheek and look up at you." He smiled, he could hear it in Peter's voice. Just the imagery of Peter's wide brown eyes the color of molasses staring up at him doe-eyed and taking his length in his cheek, what a criminal he'd feel like. He half shouted in surprise as Peter moaned against the earpiece right along with him.

"Fuck…" His orgasm tore through him and took him by complete surprise and by the sounds coming out of Peter's mouth wasn't an indication, he had…twice. Quentin fought the urge to say I love you..out of habit. Out of how easily it was to just fall into wanting him. He was tempted to tell whatever roommate Peter was living with to shove it and just keep Peter in his complex.

"Good night." Peter cooed at him. Quentin had to say something.

"I like you, good night Peter." He purred back. Peter chuckled at the endearment term. It felt like I love you, but it wasn't as restrictive or condemning as love…not that somewhere deep down Quentin wanted to love Peter and condemn him to be eternally his….everything. Quentin hissed softly as Peter hung up first this time. He carded a shaky hand through his dark hair and exhaled shakily. His heart fucking ached for Peter. He hadn't felt this kind of attachment since…probably high school with his first crush. Not that he wasn't experienced, but a lot of others had come after that and he'd gotten older, smarter, possibly wiser, but Peter seemed to wipe the emotional slate clean for him. He was falling in deep with him and the pangs of loneliness and the need to have him close as he slept in his bed…alone.

"Fuck." Quentin growled low and rolled over into a fitful sleep. Knowing he had a deadline to meet at work by Friday.

……………………………………………………………………

Peter stirred as Aunt May shook him by the arm. He gasped and hugged the sheets closer, terrified she'd notice he was naked from the waist down, but she didn't. If she did, she was kind enough to never ever tell him. He'd be too mortified and she probably knew that. He waited until it was safe to pull back the messy sheet and grab a quick shower and change his clothes. He eyed the lacy panties and grabbed the light blue ones and tugged them on with a sly grin. He eased his jeans on over them, hiding them from view, but he knew they were there and it made him feel so hot. He grinned, finally understanding how some of those cheerleaders felt when they'd wear jeans too low and sometimes he'd catch a glimpse of a string or lace and he just finally understood why. But his man was not some football star; he was a fucking man…with chrome colored eyes and wide shoulders and that broad chest…. Peter swallowed thickly as he had to force himself to stop thinking about him. His heart was hammering in his chest like usual since he'd started dating….were they dating? He guessed so. They talked every night on the phone and now ended their conversations with heavy-handed self stimulation as they panted their way to release. He wasn't exactly sure if he'd be able to keep his hands off him the next time they met. His heart went even faster. Peter briefly wondered if it was just fall out between his ribs and twitch on the floor in exhaust from what Quentin did to it. He almost bit back a sob as he forced himself to eat the pancakes May made and he was out the door before the late bell rang. His emotions were running rampant in his brain and he had no way of stopping them.

"I hope you brought your permission slips." The teacher announced. Peter glanced up dumbfounded. He'd totally forgotten about the field trip today. He winced inwardly and pulled out his slip, expecting the bottom line to be empty, but he saw a scribbled T and…an S?

_Shit Tony…_ Peter was surprised when he saw that he'd actually signed it. He beamed as he passed it forward along with Ned's, MJ's, and the other two students behind their row were sitting.

"You doing alright?" MJ whispered. Peter blushed a bright red and nodded eagerly. She rolled her eyes and they passed notes back and forth between their first three classes and then their field trip had started. It was supposed to run later since the museum wouldn't open until almost noon, but it was so amazing. Peter followed MJ and the line of others as they looked at everything in detail. Peter loved museums and looking at stuff…and touching, when others weren't looking. He brushed his hand across the "fur" or what was supposed to be some kind extinct alien creature, but Peter wasn't so sure. It could have existed on other planets, he was sure of it. He grinned and followed the others and read about new drone technology and how it was being used for remedial memory therapy and helping people in a variety of ways.

"You could probably pretend to have sex with other people with it." Ned whispered and Peter covered his face and laughed. The idea of using holograms to envision whoever he wanted seemed entertaining, but he already had everything he could ever want now. It was almost a shame to keep it such a secret, but Peter had to. For him, for Spiderman….for Quentin…everyone. He bit his lip and followed MJ to the Star Bucks across the entrance of the museum.

"Is it okay if we do this?" Peter asked.

"Of course." She shrugged and saw the second teacher behind them and he grinned. The large food court was almost filled with the whole bus load of students. Clearly, they all wanted something to drink. Something dark caught in Peter's peripheral vision and he glanced to the left, eye catching familiar dark hair. His heart hammered immediately in his chest; suddenly the room felt empty yet congested with people. Quentin turned, with a covered beverage in his palm, glasses on his face, but Peter instantly recognized that curve of his neck, black material draped across it with a button down coat. Peter's face erupted red as those pale eyes locked on his and instant surprise lit the older man's features up. He crossed the room, much too Peter's horror. Would he know by now he wasn't a college student. He was done for. MJ turned and muttered to the teachers about something. He turned and went the opposite way to the men's restroom. He could hear the heavy footfalls behind him and knew he was in pursuit. He barely got the door open before Quentin's frame filled door as he pressed his heel against it. Peter looked up like he was trapped and caught. Quentin said nothing as he leaned down and kissed him. Peter mewled into the kiss and his hands shook, but Quentin sank his hands slowly, surely into his hair and against the back of his neck and he was melting under his fingers. Peter's hands just clutched the front of Quentin's sweater.

"I missed you." He huffed and brushed his lips across Peter's soft cheek.

"I…I missed you too." Peter wantonly admitted. Quentin smirked and slowly pulled back, realizing they were in public. He eyed him and brushed his hair back slightly. God he was cute, he'd have him here too. He didn't care what others thought at all, but he didn't want Peter's first time to be in a bathroom. He was far more deserving of anything and everything and godammit he'd get it all if Quentin had anything to say about it. Peter bit his lip and grinned at him boyishly sweet and the older man almost swooned. He was as done for as Peter was.

"Can you come over?" He whispered. Peter eyed the door and flushed slightly. A sudden light bulb popped in his head and he grinned and nodded.

"Be right back." He beamed and almost ran out the door. Quentin grabbed his coffee and watched him curiously as he talked to an older thin man, wiry with glasses and a soft spoken tone and he nodded at Peter. Quentin ducked behind a pillar and his mind started racing a mile a minute. All the backpacks, chaperones, Peter's pure innocence….high school. He swore under his breath. How the fuck had he not known? He stiffened slightly as Peter came back up to him. He just rose a brow at him and walked from the food court and to his car. Peter followed obediently. He even waited for him to unlock it. Quentin even made him wait just a little longer, testing his patience a little. He pulled out onto the road and rested his palm on the steering wheel.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in high school?" Quentin didn't play any games as he cut right through.

"W…what?" Peter's whole top half went scarlet and his eyes had already welled up. Quentin hadn't expected this reaction as they pulled along a quiet stretch of road.

"I…I'm sorry I was just….Does this mean we're over." He barely spoke the last word. Quentin couldn't stand him crying. It hurt him too much and he knew it was already too late for him to back out even if he wanted to.

"No." He answered quietly. He wouldn't stop seeing him anyways. His mind whirled with the possibility of jail and being a felon, but he hadn't necessarily done anything, had he? He'd be a horrible person to deny Peter all the benefits of being in a real relationship; he would do it right. He wanted answers first.

"How old are you?" Quentin eyed him as the car stalled at a light.

"Sixteen." He whispered. Quentin's fingers flexed on the wheel as the car revved forward as the light shifted green.

"Who do you live with?" He mused.

"My aunt. It's just me and her." He added, fidgeting in his lap, unable to make any kind of eye contact.

"So, you're in what year?" He didn't look at him anymore because Peter seemed far too ashamed. He guessed he was hoping for something very different today, but this afternoon was a nightmare.

"Junior." He huffed softly. Quentin wanted to smirk at the thought that at least he was closer towards graduating; how selfish of him. Quentin almost veered them off the road as soft fingers dipped past the fabric of his lined slacks. Peter was fucking touching him this time. He didn't know how to react and he couldn't have chosen an absolute worst time to start that kind of behavior.

"P..Peter." Quentin finally managed. Somehow this became an invitation and Quentin inhaled sharply as Peter's fingers tightened around his base. He was straining against his zipper as he pulled over to the side of the road and clutched the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip. A ragged moan left him as Peter invaded his space. The soft scent of his coconut shampoo still clung to his hair as he leaned closer towards him. Quentin's slacks were torn from the rip noise he heard. He just knew it and Peter kissed him, hard this time and he knew what he was doing because Quentin taught him how. He couldn’t stop his hands from running slowly up Peter's hips underneath his shirt, reveling at that soft skin, but he hadn't expected just how soft his hands were as they stroked him faster. His hips bucked against him and he tried to stop him, but Peter whispered in his ear and he fucking lost it.

"You like that it's bad."

Quentin made a ragged noise as heat filled his hand and Peter gasped, immediately slowing his movements as the older man jerked against him.

"Fuck Peter." He whispered, knowing the kid's jeans were just as tight. He unzipped them and tugged them off Peter's hips along with his boxers, tilting him up just enough and took him in his mouth. Peter's eyes went half-mast and he made the most obscene yet honest moan Quentin had ever heard. He was already leaking again from that noise alone. He lifted Peter higher and settled him against the wheel and took more of him. Peter was built smoothly and his length was just as pretty and a dark pink as his lips got when he kissed them too much. Peter tugged at his hair and yanked hard enough that Quentin saw a flash of white and he pushed himself all the way down. He could feel Peter's heels digging into the seat cushion on either side of him. Quentin pulled back slowly and buried his face between his cheeks. Peter almost yelped in surprise. His entrance was practically twitching against his tongue as he swirled it against him. He pushed harder and he could feel Peter's knees buckle as Quentin used his own release off his stomach to coat his fingers and sank a finger slowly into him. Peter cried out above him, his hands gripping and pressing against his shoulders. He pushed it in deeper, ghosting his lips across the tip of Peter, careful not to get him there too fast. His grip was a lot harder than Quentin anticipated and Peter pushed down on his fingers until he was spreading him wider with two and he sank them in deep, widening them as he slowly pulled them out. Peter whined….he fucking whined at the lost contact and he pushed down lower, settling into Quentin's lap and _oh…fuck._

Quentin shouted and hissed low as Peter forced himself down until he felt that puckered warm skin give with a soft pop noise. The heat suddenly engulfing him was like a furnace. Quentin sucked in a sob and hugged Peter against him, gripping his shaft with enough pressure, not forgetting he still needed that stimulation to get there. Quentin felt Peter's core rippling around him to the point where it fucking hurt…but it hurt so good. He felt like Peter was made of hot velvet as he held him down. The older man loved this position. Somehow Peter controlled everything without realizing it, but Quentin helped him and tilted his hips. He could see tears against his cheeks, fuck it was intense. He moved his hand slowly down Peter's shaft as tremors wracked his body above him.

"Oh Peter…" He inhaled the scent of him and hugged him tighter against himself, the shift in position caused Quentin to sink deeper until he felt Peter's cheeks flush against his lap. Quentin locked his hips down and moved upward hard, needing Peter to know how it felt to get truly fucked, but in the best way possible. He had to have hit his prostate by the way Peter stiffened and his nails dug into Quentin's shoulders… _hard._

"Oh fuck." Quentin panted, moving harder against that spot. He felt that slow subtle burn inside his abdomen and chased it with harder and deeper thrusts. Each one caused a gasping moan to leave Peter, right in his ear, he could feel the heat of each one. The sounds in the car were pure sex as the wet noises set him off, but then Peter choked out a growl and he fucked came all over Quentin's half open shirt and he felt like a vice grip around his shaft as he pulled him harder against himself. Peter sobbed against his shoulder and Quentin felt himself just fucking let go. He kissed Peter hard and almost angrily as he rammed upward, causing another broken moan from the younger. He gasped and turned his face against his cheek and panted. The horn blared loudly, startling them both until Peter adjusted himself and laid there, pliant against Quentin. The air around them felt so hot and thick with sex. He shuddered from the too hot feeling and rolled down the window. They both looked at each other and chuckled. He shifted, pulling out of Peter carefully. He tucked himself back into his briefs and held him close. His fingers sank into Peter's and they stayed that way for a while. He wasn't sure how long, but Peter managed to fix his shirt and jeans, settling back into the passenger's seat. Quentin exhaled deeply as he turned the vehicle back on the road and drove Peter to his house.

"You need a shower." He whispered.

"So do you." Peter smirked, eyeing him and then his blue eyes lit up. Peter apparently had been thinking the same thing when they both scrambled for the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes more smut in the next chapter. I didn't plan on this happening so suddenly, but Peter couldn't help himself and well, yeah here we are. Comments are lovely and thank you for reading as always. I apologize for the length of time for this update, but it's worth waiting for, right? I hope so *clinks glass*


	5. Got Secrets I Can't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin doesn't care how old Peter is anymore, he's far too in love with him to stop. Peter makes cute snoring noises. Smut ensues. That's what you're here for anyways! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a long time to update. I've been sitting on it for a while and debated on including Christmas or not but I didn't want to delay the chapter any further than it has already been. I have a new puppy btw and she is a handful. I've forgotten how needy little four legged babies were!

Quentin fumbled with his keys and managed to get the door open and yank Peter inside as they both grinned. he slammed the door shut and pushed Peter up against the door and kept kissing him needily. Hot skin was flushed beneath Peter's shirt, he needed to see more of him.

"Goddammit." Quentin huffed, already hard again and he just couldn't get enough of him.

"What did you tell your aunt?" He pulled back and eyed him suspiciously.

"I told I was hanging out with my friend from school." He whispered and the dark chuckle that left Quentin was pure sin.

"Bad boy Peter." He whispered in his ear and Peter actually giggled as he tugged off his shirt and reached for the older man, but he ducked under his arm and ran down the hallway. Peter stiffened in surprise and laughed as he took off after him. He stilled in the hallway and saw Quentin leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom with a loofa in his mouth and a wide grin that showed off his teeth.

"That's so hot." Peter whispered and went closer towards him. Quentin grabbed his arm and pulled him against himself and slid his fingers lower and unfastened his jeans and tugged them down off his slender hips.

"Can you really do the splits?" Quentin mused. Peter blushed, feeling like anything he said would sound stupid so he opted and turned around, lifted his ankle all the way to his shoulder, so it rested on Quentin's shoulder. He growled low and deep against his ear and grabbed Peter by the back of his thighs and squished him against the tile in the huge shower and kissed him. Peter was starting to get the hang of kissing each time they did it.

"So, I'm your first?" Quentin whispered as Peter's face heat up and he hooked his arms around Quentin's neck and nodded softly. He grinned back and hugged him closer.

"Good, because I plan on being the last one too." He whispered underneath the running water. He hugged him against his frame and Peter's ankles crossed against the small of his back and Quentin grabbed the shampoo and drizzled it across Peter's head and neck, enjoying the way the golden liquid looked against his lithe body. Pink hints of color swelled against his elbows, knees, the part between his legs especially. He ran his fingertips across his lower lip and thumbed across his cheek; it has also fumed a brighter pink beneath his touch.

………………………………………………………………………………….

When Quentin said those words, Peter flushed bright red. How could he have gotten so lucky? He grinned and hugged onto his frame. He could feel his hardness press between him legs, but he wasn't trying to push into him. His eyes widened slightly as Quentin washed him slowly and gently under the spray of water. He grinned and kissed him again. He felt the bottle drop from his hands as he cupped his backside against the warm tiled wall. God, he was so big and the fuzz across his chest was dark and wet. Peter ran his fingers through it, he loved everything about him. Peter couldn't help himself as he arched his hips and felt Quentin press against him very much on purpose this time.

"Fuckkkk." Quentin growled in his ear and Peter gasped as he pushed into him again. It was easier the second time and Peter felt Quentin's arms flex underneath him, moving him like he weighed nothing. It was beyond hot. Peter didn't take long as Quentin bore down on that spot and he gasped under the water and he was holding him harder against himself so he stayed deeper as he huffed against him. He gripped Peter's shaft and the teen sank his nails into the same spot as before and it drove the other man harder. Peter barely managed to hang on as he was fucked senseless under the spray of water. He briefly worried if he was hurting him, but Quentin didn't seem to care where Peter bruised him, if anything it probably had the opposite effect. He could simply lose himself entirely with this man. The louder growls coming from him told Peter the opposite. He gasped against his mouth as they kissed and he finally shuddered hard and gripped him with all his strength and Quentin's movements went slower as Peter practically squirmed against him. He mewled and hugged onto him as a flash of white lit up behind his eyes. He could feel the waves of heat and raw need flutter through him. Nothing had ever felt quite like him before. Eventually Peter almost slid down the wall as they both caught their breath and he cleaned up Peter once more and shut off the water.

Peter knew it seemed crazy, but he could already see his life here. See…exactly how he'd want to spend the rest of his life living here with him. Whatever the hardships were, he'd manage, they'd manage and it wouldn't be perfect. He knew that life wasn't a fairytale, but Quentin treated him like a princess anyways. He hugged the robe he found hung up and watched the older man dress in front of him. He liked the way his jeans hugged his frame. He knew what was underneath them, but it was still so exhilarating. He was fucking breathtaking…He had to have gone crazy, right? He fussed with his thoughts until Quentin's fingers gripped his chin he was pulled back to reality.

"You okay?" He whispered. Peter flushed redder and nodded.

"Don't lie to me." He whispered and hugged him closer and carded his fingers through Peter's damp hair.

"I…I'm not." Peter stammered, but he had no idea what he did to deserve this hot gorgeous man that was so good to him.

"Better not be." He teased him with a soft tickle and kissed him again, easing Peter's concerns. They ended up spending most of the day together until the sun hung low on the horizon. He knew he'd have to head home soon. Quentin kissed him again and hugged him close.

"I hate you leaving me." He muttered against his cheek and sighed. Peter felt exactly the same, but there was no way he could tell Aunt May about this; not yet at least. He needed to be eighteen before he ever mentioned having a consensual relationship with however old Quentin actually was. He hadn't asked and it dawned on him. He felt a bit insecure asking him out loud so he figured he should probably wait and peek at his profile and find out that way.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

He left Quentin's car feeling empty and already longing for him before they were apart. He pushed through the door and felt his heart flutter almost angrily. He hated the separation, but he could get in trouble…Quentin could probably get in more trouble. His heart went faster as his mind started breaking things down quickly. He shook the negative thoughts away and looked up started when he saw Pepper sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, hi how are you?" He was genuinely surprised to have seen her here of all places.

"I was just catching up with some girl talk, you know between saving the world and all we need our own time too." She grinned and hugged May and surprisingly enough Peter as well as she headed out. Once the door shut he looked over at May and smirked, gesturing to the door.

"Was that all?" His voice pitched slightly in surprise and he cleared his throat. May just blushed and shrugged. What a teenager move. Peter laughed out loud when she did that.

"She's married, I know but…" May shrugged again and Peter went up and hugged her.

"I'm not upset." He mused and she make a disgruntled noise that Peter had never heard before. He was happy she didn’t lie like most adults did with him.

"It's okay, she's umm…in an open relationship." She attempted to argue back, but Peter eyed her.

"I don't care May, as long as you're happy. You don't need to justify anything with me." He answered.

"Thank you hon, you're so much smarter than your years." She ruffled his hair.

"Let's go make some Chinese food." She headed towards the kitchen.

"I call the dumplings!" Peter grinned as he took a bag from the freezer and started up the hot pan. He felt so much at ease with her. He wished he could confess just as easily about his own relationship, but there was no way. He sighed a little as he cooked and helped with dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………

Quentin sat in his car as he ate a hamburger in the parking lot of some restaurant he couldn't remember the name of. He wanted Peter's laughter and adorable humor beside him. God, he just felt so empty without him. How could another person have such an effect on him? How could he have let that happen so easily? He huffed and threw the rest of burger in the bag, suddenly not hungry anymore. He tapped on the radio and listened to Imagine Dragons as it played on the xm radio. He drove around the outskirts of town until he got bored of looking at the streetlights and headed home. He made his way to the front door and dropped his keys in the bowl and stared at his empty place and sighed. Christmas wasn't that far and maybe it was too soon to give Peter a gift yet, but he found himself scrolling through his phone well past evening window shopping online for him. He thought of cute panties and maybe something actually good like a new controller. He'd probably have to get a few of the same games just so they could play together online too. Quentin just couldn't get enough of Peter and the idea of it was exciting. He could feel his phone vibrate. Peter was in bed and he could tell since it was after ten. He tapped the green button and grinned as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey babe, did you finish your homework yet?" He teased and Peter's laugh on the other end was infectious.

"Obviously pffft." Peter responded and they ended up talking about different food places to try later on. They talked about videogames, favorite colors, and the best type of shows on. Somewhere between The Boys and American Horror Story Peter had started to drift off. Quentin stopped talking for a moment and he could hear little snores and he grinned. His little noises were ridiculously adorable as the rest of him. He ended up falling asleep to the subtle sleeping noises of Peter.

…………………………………………………………………..

Quentin woke up at some point in the morning where the sky was almost a soft purple. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He picked up his phone and saw it was still on. He listened and could hear Peter still sleeping on the other end. He smirked and tapped speakerphone and headed towards his desk and started working on his latest project. Reality could become whatever you wanted with the use of holograms. It lately had started eating away at him until he forced himself to sit down and actually just get it done. After programming the files and codes to do what he wanted, it got easier and he was actually closer to being finished. He rubbed his eyes and took off his glasses and yawned. He saved his excel sheets and data, then shut off the computer. He wondered how Peter would react to his glasses. He figured he should see what he thought by experiment alone. The idea was entertaining. He dozed off again and fell asleep in his bed with the phone on his pillow. By the time he woke back up it was around 11am and he'd fumbled for his phone and saw Peter wasn't on anymore. He plugged it into the charger and decided he'd go to the game store and buy a few of the games Peter had. On his day off he ended up thinking of Peter all day. It felt like high school, but this was just better. He had Peter all to himself some of the time.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Peter had just finished up his last class and headed to the elevator to get to the Stark tower. He checked his phone out of sheer habit now and beamed at the inflow of texts from Quentin. He told MJ about some of it, but not all of it; there were some things that were just better to keep between them. He sent a selfie just before leaving the elevator. Once he made it to Stark's floor he went towards his usual spot and saw Stephen talking with Tony. He walked around quietly and sat down, but his attention was clearly on them as he took out his materials. They were supposed to be working on a new prototype launcher for the suit. It was way better than grading shit like the last time. He started working but he could overhear them. Tony wasn't known for his quiet tone.

"She said it was fine!" Tony's tone was much louder than Stephen's, but he couldn't make out what the sorcerer had said. There was a slight shuffling noise and then it was quiet. Peter pretended he was working when the door opened and it was just Tony that stepped out.

"Did you kill him?" Peter joked and Tony made a face at him that told Peter that probably was inappropriate, but it was already too late.

"No, he…uhh…portaled away." Tony huffed as he sat down beside him.

"Are you okay Mr. Stark?" Peter watched him with wide curious eyes.

"No…" He sighed and dropped his head in his hands.

"He doesn't think it's a good idea for us to be in a relationship, but it's already kind of too late for that." Tony turned his head and looked at Peter. The kid stilled for a moment, processing what he heard and maybe what would help. Peter was surprised that the guy he ended up finding was an actual avenger. It was surprising, but he had the sense it wouldn't just have been anybody that was good enough for Tony. He thought the idea of them together was cute.

"Maybe start slow and talk to him and Pepper?" Peter flushed slightly, remembering what his aunt said, and especially what she hadn't said.

"Kiss him." Peter grinned. Tony's brow furrowed slightly as he mulled over the advice.

"I already have I just…need to convince him that it's okay." Tony almost huffed.

"We aren't going to do any work today are we?" Peter paused over the laptop as Tony was staring at him. He turned finally and looked back at him.

"Nope, no we are not instead you're going to help with a different task." Tony clapped his hands on the table and got up. Peter was uncertain as to what he was really getting himself into. It couldn’t imagine it being more difficult than his own situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update sooner on this story I promise. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I love you all :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will attempt to updat eonce a week until it's finish but actually have a plan and ending in place. I plan to finish other works as well I have not forgotten them. It's just been difficult to find the time. Comment if you'd like to see more. I'm already working on a secondary chapter because we need to see how the dates go, don't we?


End file.
